


Beautiful Color

by elusiverose



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caring, Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fictober 2020, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, POV Third Person, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Shizuku and Karin run into each other at school, and share an umbrella on their way home. While chatting, Karin notices Shizuku feels a bit overwhelmed, and offers her to go somewhere and have fun in order to clear Shizuku’s mind. Little by little, they start to become fond of each other.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Ousaka Shizuku
Kudos: 17





	Beautiful Color

**Author's Note:**

> sooo another fictober work hehe  
> the nijigasaki anime gives me weekly serotonin and motivation to write........ i know the shizuku episode hasn’t come out yet, but still, she’s my best girl and i’m giving her some love along with karin!!  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> disclaimer: i don’t own love live!  
> that’s it, hope you enjoy it!!

Shizuku’s drama club practice was much longer than she expected at first. The afternoon had started a while ago when it finished, and unluckily for her, it started raining. The weather forecast didn’t say it was going to rain, so Shizuku didn’t bring an umbrella with her to school. With a frustrated sigh, Shizuku decided to wait a bit in case stopped to rain, but what happened was just the opposite. Tired from practicing with both clubs every day of the week, Shizuku just wanted to go home already.

The more she waited, the harder it kept on raining. When she was about to give up and walk into the rain, she heard someone coming out of the school. She recognised the girl who stood a few meters from her: Karin Asaka. Karin often helped the school idol club with their practices, and she was also Emma’s classmate. Shizuku and Karin weren’t especially close, but they got on well and considered themselves to be friends.

“Waiting to see if it stops?” Karin smiled as she got closer to Shizuku. The younger girl then noticed Karin’s left hand was holding an umbrella.

“Yes.” Shizuku nodded. “I see you were smarter than me. Though I’ve been waiting for a while and it doesn’t look like it’s going to stop.”

Karin huffed as she opened the umbrella. “Then we should get going.”

“We?” Shizuku tilted her head.

Karin got even closer until her umbrella was covering both of them. “What kind of person would I be if I left you here knowing you’ll get wet in the rain?”

“Oh.” Shizuku look up to the sky, and then at Karin. “Then I suppose I have to thank you.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Karin shook her head, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

They started walking under the rain without saying a word. Even if they knew each other, Shizuku didn’t really know what to say, and she was starting to feel a bit awkward. “What were you doing that late at school?” Karin gave her a dazed look. “Sorry. I was just trying to make conversation.”

“It’s fine.” Karin reassured. “I was studying. I assume you were with the drama club, weren’t you?”

“Yes. It got pretty late today.”

“I figured as much. Isn’t it complicated, being in two clubs?”

“At first it took me a bit to balance it properly.” Shizuku acknowledged. “But now I’m used to it.”

“I see. Honestly, when Emma told me you were in two clubs, I wondered if you have enough time for yourself.”

“Emma told you about me?” Shizuku’s eyes widened for a moment.

“About everyone in the school idol club.”

“Oh, right.” Thinking about Karin’s words for a few seconds, she spoke again. “I really don’t give it much importance, but it’s true I hardly have free time.”

Karin’s gaze went to Shizuku, who looked pensive and even a bit sad. She remembered Emma told her about Shizuku being an honour student and taking too much responsibility. Between the pressure that must bring plus being in two clubs, the girl was sure overwhelmed. So, Karin came up with something. “You aren’t busy right now, are you?”

“Not really. I was about to head home, study for a bit and rest.”

“Then,” Karin stopped walking and faced Shizuku. “Can I borrow a bit of your time?”

“Uhm, why?”

“I think you should go out and clear your mind for a while, it could help you. You can always refuse if you’re not in the mood or you’d rather go home.” Karin reassured. “So, what do you say?”

“Hmmm.” Shizuku’s right hand went to her chin, caressing it with her thumb as she thought about it. Having a bit of fun outside of school-related stuff wouldn’t hurt, would it? “Fine, I accept. Where should we go?”

“You’ll see.” Karin winked, interlacing her arm with Shizuku’s. Karin guided her to the shopping centre since they were safe from the rain in there. They spent like an hour from one shop to another, checking out clothes, accessories, books and make-up among other things. Karin learned Shizuku liked Shakespeare’s plays, cute dresses and the colour blue. While they were passing by a pet shop, Shizuku stopped a few minutes to look for a new collar for her dog.

“You have a dog?” Karin asked curiously.

“Uh-huh.” Shizuku nodded as she bended down to take a closer look at the collars. “Her name’s Ophelia.”

With her hands folded behind her back, Karin just waited until Shizuku picked a blue collar to buy it. It was good to see Shizuku talking about something which wasn’t related to any of her clubs or her studies. Emma told her once that Shizuku tended to keep her thoughts for herself, and Karin realized that often included talking about the things she liked.

“You hungry?” Karin asked once they stepped out of the shop when she heard Shizuku’s stomach growl.

“A bit.” Shizuku nodded with a giggle.

“Are you in for some crepes?” Karin pointed to a crepe shop behind them. Shizuku assumed Karin used to visit the shopping centre a lot since she knew the place quite well.

“That sounds great.” After ordering two chocolate crepes, they both sat down and started eating.

“You have chocolate on your lip. Here.” Before Shizuku could react, Karin took a napkin and guided it to the other girl’s mouth, cleaning it with her thumb.

“Thank you.” Shizuku stuttered, her cheeks a bit flushed.

Supporting her face on both of his hands, Karin smiled playfully. “Cute.”

“S-stop it.” Shizuku looked away. She wasn’t annoyed or irritated, just embarrassed.

“It’s the truth.”

Finally finding the will to look at Karin directly in the eyes, Shizuku spoke. “Karin, may I ask you why you brought me here? I mean, we barely know each other.”

Supporting her face on just one hand this time, Karin sighed. “Because you looked kind of sad and I imagined you were fed up with everything. Besides, it’s not like we’re strangers, and after this I confirmed I like spending time with you.”

“Confirmed?” Shizuku repeated, a bit confused. “What do you mean?”

“I spend a lot of time with everyone in the school idol club. So, I’ve got to know everyone at least a bit, and… I wanted to know you better, so to speak. I hope that doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable.”

Shizuku was bewildered, but far from displeased. “No at all. It’s… flattering, to be honest.”

“I’m glad. Now, I’ll go and pay while you finish eating.”

“Wait, I’ll give you my par–”

“No, no.” Karin raised a finger and moved it from side to side. “My treat.”

“But–”

“My treat I said.”

With a pout, Shizuku put her purse inside her school bag. “Fine.”

Once outside the shopping centre, they noticed it was late noon and it was barely raining. “We should be going home.” Shizuku said, her voice a bit gloomy. “But now I don’t want to.”

“Me neither.”

Turning to look at Karin, she looked up to properly meet her eyes. “I’d like to stay with you longer. Thanks for today, I really mean it.”

“I–” It was Karin’s time to blush. With a happy and awkward smile, she scratched the back of her head. “You’re welcome.”

“Though I still have to give you something in exchange for your treat.”

“You don’t have to, really. I treated you because I wanted to.”

“I _want_ to repay you, Karin.” Shizuku frowned, pouting again.

Karin couldn’t take how adorable she was. “Alright, you win. If you want to repay me, then let’s meet another time. If you want to, that is.”

“Of course I want to.” Standing on her tiptoes, Shizuku went to kiss Karin’s cheek, a gesture which made Karin flustered and unable to move for a few seconds. “Cute.” Shizuku teased.

Once she went back to reality, Karin’s finger rubbed the place where Shizuku’s lips had been. “Wow.” She looked at Shizuku from the corner of her eye. _She’s really lovely._ “Let me walk you home.”

Shizuku smiled sweetly. “Please do.”


End file.
